The journey to Fenway
by The guy from good o'l Vault101
Summary: please tell me if I should continue to post this I kinda started this as something to do for fun and then I posted it. Ive never posted anything on here at all I don't even think Ive gone on this site except for once. This story is based a few weeks after the bombs dropped and emma underwood was one of the lucky few to get into a vault but not everything is as it seems!


Vault #115

Terminal entry #1

Emma Underwood

-Oct 29 2077

It was horrible just horrible I saw them go off how could they do this. After I got in to the vault I still didn't feel safe I felt like somehow underground we still wouldn't be safe. I was right were are not safe Ive heard thing's from the overseer. Things I know I wasn't supposed to hear. One night I snuck into his office and read his terminal and it said that they would tap into half of the vault residents brains and do something to it that would make the really jealous all the time and the other side of the vault residents would be really epithetic. I haven't slept in days now and I think that they have already started doing it. Ive been noticing some weird things happening a lot of people are paranoid about everything. Im thinking that they added that for more results of the experiment. They want all of us dead just to see how we will die its just horrible. Why would Vault Tec do this I just don't understand. Im going to try to escape tomorrow.

As I wake up from an about an hour sleep I hear voices it seems there getting louder. If they are doing what I think there doing I need to hide

and that is exactly what I'm going to do. Under the bed I go oh *cough* cough* its really dusty under here. Oh crap they just opened the door all I have to do is be very quiet and hope ill be okay. "were did she go?" "I don't know but the overseer said that if we don't get her we well be executed!"

"wait he said that?! oh crap we need to find her!". Okay good they left its currently four twenty seven in the morning I hope now is a good time for me to escape because I'm gonna do it either way! I get up from under the bed and tip toed over to the door and opened it I walked down the hallway towards the vault door. Hopefully my Pip-Boy can get the door open if it doesn't I'm screwed. I open the door that leads to the vault door and OH MY GOD. "Hey what are you doing here!?" "oh uh well the vault overseer sent me to tell you that that he need you in his office" I said with disbelief that it would work. "Oh ok I better get going then" the vault security guard left me alone in the vault door room all alone all I could think about is how that shouldn't of worked. I walk over to the control panel and pull the weird white thing out of my Pip-Boy and put it in to the panel after that I realized that that sounded kinda dirty so I chuckled to myself. A yellow light came

on after I clicked the button well maybe it was orange I cant really tell anyway the vault door is opening. I walk over to the platform and it gets pushed through were the door was. I step on the next platform and start walking out and the I here the vault door closing there's no going back now.

I start walking through the tunnel that I remember used to be much cleaner a few weeks ago and then I remember that a nuclear bomb went off…still trying to wrap my head around that one. I walk out of the tunnel and see the remains of my once beloved home of Boston. I remember when I first saw the bomb go off. I was just about to head out for work on a good day and then after work I would have gone to sanctuary hills and saw one of my good friends Nate preform at the veterans hall. Were I would have watched his performance and hung out with my best friend Nora. After that we were supposed I was gonna go out with them for dinner but of course right when a good day happens a bomb has to go of I think thats the saying. OW I stubbed my toe it would have really sucked if I was trying to make some grand entrance and then stubbed my toe and the curled up in to a ball holding it wait a minute why am I curling up in a ball in general wait when did I get in to this position. I don't understand anything anymore. I walk over to the cliff were I can see almost everything including Fenway park. Maybe I should head over there hopefully some other survivors are doing the same things as me. Now begins a walk that will probably last a really long time I'm not looking forward to this. I look at my Pip-Boy and see that there's a radio station still working! I select it and oh boy its favourite song "I love those dear hearts and gentle people who live and love in my home town who in my home town!" dammit its over well I guess its good I got a little cheer me up in there before I see a bunch of mutated animals and humans! I guess I better catch some zzz.

the next day

Good morning destroyed world! well I guess I better get moving and find some food on my way to Fenway oh god the hill is way to steep I'm gonna hurt myself trying to get down that. I guess I will have a look around to see if I can find some rope or something. Ok whats over here any rope? nope no rope but there is a sheet if metal maybe I could use that as a sled. Oh god this thing is heavy ok I got this almost there and done! I start pushing it down the hill and jump on it as its going down it starts to pick up speed and then more speed. Im almost at the bottom but if I don't jump off there is a large rock over there with my name on it. Right when I hit the bottom of the hill I jumped off and rolled to safety. I got up and dusted myself off and then I looked at my Pip-Boy and saw that it was completely destroyed. "Great a day out of the vault and Ive already destroyed my best chance of surviving!"


End file.
